I Still Love U
by Black Key
Summary: Siwon memutuskan Kibum hanya karena ia bosan dengan sikap Kibum yang sangat pasif padanya. Kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukan Kibum? Dan Siapakah yang akan merasa menyesal? SiBum, BL, Yaoi,  NC, Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Still Love U

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Siwon memutuskan Kibum hanya karena ia bosan dengan sikap Kibum yang sangat pasif padanya. Kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukan Kibum? Dan Siapakah yang akan merasa menyesal? SiBum, BL, Yaoi, NC, Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

><p><em>Author Pov..<em>

Sepasang kekasih yang satu berparas cantik dan yang satu lagi berparas sangat tampan, namun keduannya sama-sama seorang namja. Keduanya sedang duduk bersebrangan di sebuah ruang tamu yang tak begitu besar. Mereka berdua duduk dalam ke heningan, saling diam dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tanpa menghiaraukan derasnya hujan yang di bareng dengan kilatan halilintar dan gemuruh guntur yang saling beradu diluar sana.

Si namja cantik, Kim Kibum atau sering disebut dengan nama snow prince karena tingkahnya yang terbilang sangat cool. Namja cantik itu tengah duduk di sebuah sofa panjang dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan senyaman mungkin sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal yang kini ada ditangannya. Ia tak menghiraukan sekitarnya, masih sibuk dengan bukunya. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan sang namja tampan yang sejak tadi memandanginya dengan tampang sedikit kesal karena diacuhkan.

Si namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Choi Siwon. Namja yang bisa dikatakan mendekati sempurna dari sisi apa pun. Siwon adalah satu-satunya namja yang bisa meluluhkan hati sang namja cantik yang kini tengah ia tatap dengan serius. Sebenarnya ia sedikit bosan saat ini, di tambah lagi dengan sang kekasih yang asik sendiri dengan buku bacaannya.

Kibum dan Siwon adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah cukup lama menjalani hubungan percintaan. Sudah hampir 5 tahun mereka berdua menjalani hubungan terlarang ini. Hanya orang terdekat mereka saja yang mengetahui hubungan mereka itu seperti kedua orang tua mereka dan teman-teman seband mereka, Super Junior.

Dan entah kenapa sang namja tampan mulai merasa bosan dengan hubungan mereka berdua yang terasa sangat hambar dan membosankan. Mereka memang sudah pernah melakukan ini dan itu berkali-kali. Namun tetap saja Siwon merasa bosan dengan Kibum yang bisa di bilang sangat pasif menurutnya.

Brrakkk….

Siwon menghentakkan gelas berisi coklat panas yang sedang ia gengam ke atas meja kaca yang membatasi jarak antara dia dan Kibum. Ia menghentakkan gelas itu dengan kencang hingga membuat sebuah suara debuman yang cukup kesas sampai-sampai membuat Kibum terlonjak kaget dibuatnya. Kibum melirik Siwon yang sedang kesal sesaat lalu kembali memusatkan pandangannya kearah buku yang sedang ia baca lagi. Siwon menghendus kesal melihat tingkah namjachingunya itu.

"Yack.! Chagya… berhenti membaca buku itu sebentar" pinta Siwon pada Kibum dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Ia mencoba untuk tidak marah-marah pada Kibum.

"Ada apa sih?" kata Kibum tanpa memandang Siwon. Ia masih tetap memandang buku bacaannya. Seolah-olah buku itu lebih penting dari pada namjachingunya sendiri, Siwon.

"Kita butuh bicara sekarang" kata Siwon yang semakin kesal melihat tingkah laku Kibum. Siwon memnadangi Kibum dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalau mau bicara ya tinggal bicara saja wonnie. Kan disini Cuma ada kita berdua jadi nggak akan ada yang bisa ikut campur dalam pembicaraan kita" kata Kibum santai dan lagi-lagi ia tak memandang kearah Kibum.

"Yack.! KIBUM, TUTUP DULU BUKUMU ITU" teriak Siwon kesal namun Kibum tak menuruti kemaunnya. "Aish… Aku bosan dengan hubungan kita ini" kata Siwon lagi. Kibum masih tetap fokus dengan bukunya. Siwon menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah Kibum yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan itu.

"Aku rasa aku sudah tak bisa dengan hubungan kita ini. kamu terlalu pasif Kibum. Aku bosan karena sikap dinginmu itu yang tak pernah hilang dari dirimu" kata Siwon yang mulai mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Kibum diam mendengarkan kata-kata Siwon tanpa menatap sang kekasih yang sudah tak sabar menghadapi tingkahnya yang kelewatan dingin itu.

"Kamu kira aku juga selalu sabar selama ini. Asal kamu tahu aja, aku selalu menahan rasa cemburu setiap melihat kamu dekat dengan orang lain. Apa lagi akhir-akhir ini kamu sering sekali melakukan fanservice dengan member yang lain seperti Kyuhyun, Yesung dan yang lain juga. Kalian selalu mengumbar kemesraan didepan para fans. Mentang-mentang aku sedang cuti dari grup" balas Kibum tanpa menatap Siwon. Siwon diam mendengar kalau ternyata Kibum selama ini cemburu atas kedakatannya dengan member Super Junior yang lain.

"Kamu tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua itu?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum. Tapi Kibum hanya diam dan tak membalas kata-kata Siwon. "Aku ngelakuin semua itu karena aku bosan dengan sikap kamu yang terlalu dingin dan sangat pasif itu. Kamu nggak bisa seperti mereka yang sangat aktif. Kamu tahu mereka semua itu sangat asik didekati, bahkan ku rasa mereka lebih asik dari pada kamu. Dan itu membuat aku jadi penasaran, pasti mereka juga lebih aktif dan menyenagkan saat di ranjang tak seperti kamu" kata Siwon dengan lancar. Entah kenapa Kibum mulia merasa sakit mendengar Siwon yang membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan orang lain.

"Lalu mau kamu apa sekarang?" tanya Kibum santai tak berani menatap Siwon. Siwon berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menatap Kibum tajam.

"Mulai malam ini kita putus. Aku nggak bisa terus berhubungan dengan orang yang terlalu pasif seperti kamu" kata Siwon lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang sedikit terdiam mendengar pernyataan Kibum barusan.

Buukkk…

"Tunggu Siwon" kata Kibum sambil menutup buku tebal yang tadi ia baca dengan sangat kasar lalu melemparkan buku itu kesembarang tempat. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah Siwon yang tengah memnadanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku pasif ya. Siapa bilang… Kita lihat saja, kamu masih bisa bilang aku pasif atau tidak setelah ini" kata Kibum yang sudah berada didepan Siwon. Siwon masih diam mendengarkan kata-kata Kibum. Kibum menyentuh kerah baju Siwon dengan jari-jari tangannya dengan perlahan. Ia gengam kerah baju Siwon lalu menariknya degan kasar kearahnya hingga membuat jarak mereka berdua tereliminasi dengan sempuran.

Kini bibir keduannya tengah menempel. Kibum melumat bibir Siwon dengan penuh nafsu. Siwon masih diam dan tak membalas permainan Kibum. Ia masih sedikit shock dengan perubahan sikap Kibum yang bisa dikatakan sangat tiba-tiba itu. Namun dengan perlahan akhirnya Siwon pun mulai membalas permainan Kibum. Kibum tersenyum dalam hati karena Siwon mulai terpengaruh dengan permainannya.

Siwon dan Kibum masih terus saling melumat, seolah-olah keduanya tak ada yang mau kalah. Lidah keduanya saling berpangutan dengan liar. Kedua tangan Kibum melingkar indah dileher Siwon sedangkan kedua tangan Siwon melingkar di pinggang ramping Kibum dan terkadang menyusup masuk kedalam baju yang di kenakan Kibum dan mengelus lembut tubuh Kibum.

"Ah… hah… uh…" Kibum mulai mengerang nikmat saat Siwon mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya sedangkan tangan Siwon sudah bermain dengan liar di dalam baju Kibum. Memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan kecil di seluruh tubuh Kibum.

Siwon menghentikan semua kegiatannya, ia tatap Kibum yang sedang memasang wajah kecewanya. Siwon kembali menciumi Kibum sambil mengangkat tubuh Kibum ala bride style dan membawanya ke dalam kamar Kibum yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi dengan sedikit susah. Siwon meletakkan Kibum dengan perlahan diatas tempat tidur masih dengan posisi yang sama saling berbengutan bibir.

Kibum mendorong tubuh Siwon pelan agar menjauhi tubuhnya. Siwon yang sedikit kecewa karena didorong Kibum memasang tampang kesalnya. Ia tatap Kibum yang sedang tersenyum dengan senyuman yang bahkan dirinya sendiri sulit untuk mengetahui apa maksudnya. Kibum memasang pose sesexy mungkin didepan Siwon membuat namja tampan itu sedikit membelalakan matnya karena baru kali ini ia melihat Kibum yang mengoda bahkan menantang dirinya. Padahal biasanya dialah yang selalu mengoda Kibum.

Jari-jari lentik Kibum dengan perlahan mulai membuka kancing demi kancing baju yang kini ia pakai. Hingga semua kancing terlepas. Dan dengan gerakan sexy Kibum melepaskan bajunya lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Siwon yang melihat tingkah Kibum tersenyum senang melihat sang kekasih yang mulai aktif itu.

Siwon pun dengan cepat membuka bajunya dan mulai mendekati Kibum. Siwon menindih tubuh kecil Kibum. Ia mulai mengecup bibir Kibum lagi berkali-kali yang juga di balas oleh Kibum tentunya. Siwon mulai melancarkan aksinya menyerang tubuh bagian atas Kibum yang sudah polos. Ia meninggalkan banyak jejak cinta disekujur tubuh bagian atas Kibum.

Kibum membalikan posisi hingga kini ia lah yang berada diatas Siwon. Kibum mulai menciumi seluruh tubuh Siwon dan melakukan seperti yang di lakukan Siwon tadi pada tubuhnya. Ia meninggalkan banyak jejak cinta ditubuh. Terkadang terdengar suara erangan Siwon yang tersamarkan oleh suara hujan diluar sana.

Siwon kembali membalikan posisi mereka. Kini ia berada diatas tubuh Kibum. Dengan perlahan ia melucuti semua pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuh Kibum setelah itu ia juga melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Hingga kini mereka berdua sama-sama polos tanpa selembar benang pun. Siwon mulai menyentuh tubuh polos Kibum yang terbaring pasrah diatas tempat tidur. Namun baru juga ia menyetuh paha bagian dalam Kibum, namja cantik itu sudah menghentikannya. Siwon menatap kibum heran.

"Aku yang bermain Siwon, kamu nikmati saja" kata Kibum yang kembali membalikan posisi mereka saat ini. Siwon duduk sambil menahan berat badannya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Dan Kibum mulai mengelus tubuh Siwon perlahan dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Siwon cukup menikmati setiap sentuhan Kibum itu.

Dengan perlahan Kibum meraih kejantanan Siwon dan memasukannya kedalam mulut. Kibum mulai memaju mundurkan junior Siwon ke dalam mulutnya. Kibum sedikit kesusuahan karena Junior Siwon memang berukuran cukup besar hingga tak semua junior itu bisa masuk kedalam mulut kecilnya.

Kibum terus menjilati dan mengemut junior Siwon dengan irama yang kian lama kian cepat. Hingga membuat Siwon mengerang nikmat. Siwon tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata Kibum bisa seliar malam ini.

"Kibum berhenti… aku tak tahan ingin keluar" kata Siwon yang memencoba menghentikan permainan Kibum. Namun Ternyata Kibum tak menghiraukan semua kata-kata Siwon tadi. Ia malah semakin mengerjai Siwon. Ia memasukan dan mengeluarkan junior Siwon kedalam mulutnya dengan kecepatan lebih sambil terus menghisap dan mengemut junior Siwon bagaikan permen lollipop.

"Chagya… Arrgghhh…" cairan putih nan kental Siwon keluar memenuhi rongga mulut Kibum. Dengan perlahan Kibum menelan semua sari-sari Siwon walau pun masih ada beberapa tetes yang keluar dari sela-lesa bibirnya.

"Kita mulai permainan intinya sekarang oke" bisik Kibum di telinga Siwon saat Siwon masih terengah-engah setelah organime pertamanya tadi. Kibum membekap bibir Siwon yang sedikit terbuka untuk menghirup udara dengan bibirnya. Keduanya saling berpangutan liar, tangan Kibum kini berada di selangkangan Siwon lagi. Ia kembali mengocok Junior Siwon dengan gerakan ritmis hingga membuat Junior Siwon kembali tegang. Kibum melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka dengan paksa. Ia tersenyum senang melihat junior Siwon yang kembali bagkit dan berdiri dengan tegak.

"Lakukan sekarang…. Rasuki aku sesuka hatimu" bisik Kibum di telingga Siwon. Siwon tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata Kibum itu. Ia lalu mendorong Kibum pelan hingga membuat namja cantik itu berbaring sambil terlentang. Sengan segera ia menindih Kibum dan mulai melumat Bibir Kibum lagi dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak berwarna merah ke unguan di tubuh Kibum.

"Kita mulai sekarang" kata Siwon yang sudah mengarahkan juniornya kearah lubang Kibum. Kibum mengangguk pelan tapi ternyata Siwon masih mengodanya saja. Siwon mengesek-gesekan Juniornya di depan lubang sempit Kibum.

"Jangan permaninkan aku… Cepat lakukan" kesal Kibum yang sedari tadi hanyya di goda saja oleh Siwon.

"Sabar chagya…" kata Siwon lembut.

"Aku sudah tak tahan jadi jangan goda aku terus" kata Kibum lagi dengan tamang yang sudah sangat bernafsu.

"Baiklah…" Kata Siwon yang mulai mengarahkan juniornya memasuki lubang sempit Kibum. "Tunggu…" Siwon lagi-lagi menghentikan niatnya untuk merasuki Kibum. Membuat namja cantik yang ada dibawahnya menghendus kesal.

"Apa lagi sih?" Tanya Kibum kesal.

"Kamu punya pengaman? Biasanya kamu selalu mengingatkanku untuk memakai pengaman bukan dan kamu akan marah padaku kalau aku tak mengunakan pengaman sama sekali saat kita berhubungan tubuh seperti sekarang ini" kata Siwon yang teringat akan kebiasaan Kibum. Ya, setiap kali mereka berhubungan pasti Kibum selalu meminta Siwon untuk memakai kondon dengan alasan yang tak pernah Kibum beritahu pada Siwon walau pun Siwon sudah bertanya dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Aku lagi nggak punya pengaman. Sudah cepat lakukan, besok aku akan meminum pil saja" kata Kibum dengan santai. Siwon masih tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kibum. "Kenapa masih diam sih? Jadi nggak nih?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap Siwon yang masih terdiam menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Tentu saja mau…" kata Siwon yang kembali menciumi Kibum mulai dari bibir, leher dan dada. Ia ingin membuat nafsu Kibum kembali naik sebelum merasukinya.

"Aggrrhhh…. Hhhuu…" erang Kibum. Siwon yang mendengarnya jadi semakin bersemangat. Setelah ia yakin Kibum sudah sangat terangsang, Siwon kembali mengarahkan Juniornya ke lubang Kibum. Dan dengan perlahan ia memasuki lubang sempit Kibum yang telah sering ia rasuki. Namun, baru kali ini lah ia merasakan lubang Kibum tanpa pegaman dan pembatas antara dirinya dengan Kibum walau pun itu hanya beberapa mili saja.

"Arrgghh… Sa… Kit.." kata Kibum pelan. Ia meremas sepray dengan kuat menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah bagaikan di koyak-koyak benda tumpul nan panjang dan keras. Setitik Kristal cair jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Kibum. Ia mulai menagis menahan rasa sakit, padahal ini bukanlah kali pertamanya ia dan Siwon melakukan hubungan tubuh. Ia dan Siwon sudah cukup sering melakukan kegiatan suami istri ini. memang disaat pertama kali mereka melakukannya Kibum sempat tak bisa berjalan selama sehrian karena bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat sakit.

"Chagya…. Kamu uh… Sempit… uh.. sekali" kata Siwon sambil terus berusaha memasukan juniornya yang baru separuh saja yang berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Kibum.

"Arrggghhh…." Terang Kibum panjang saat Siwon melesatkan juniornya dengan sedikit keras ke dalam lubang Kibum. "Pelan-pelan.. hah… huh…" kata Kibum. Butiran keringat mulai membasahi badannya dan juga Siwon.

"Tahan sebentar chagya… seperti biasa, setelah ini pasti semua rasa sakit itu akan berubah menjadi nikmat" kata Siwon yang masih mebiasakan ukuran juniornya dengan lubang Kibum.

"Bergeraklah…" pinta Kibum. Dan dengan perlahan Siwon pun mulai mengerakkan tubuhnya. Ia menggeluarkan sebagian juniornya hingga hanya meninggalkan kepalanya saja dan dengan sedikit keras ia menghentakan kembali juniornya kedalam lubang Kibum. Membuat namja cantik yang sedang ia tindih itu mengerang keras namun erangan yang terdengar seperti teriakan dari Kibum itu segera tersamarkan dengan suara derasnya air yang menetes diluar sana.

"Arrgghhh… huh… fas… ter… Won… niee…"erang Kibum dan Siwon pun semakin pempercepat gerakannya. Siwon terus menghentakkan juniornya ke dalam hole Kibum hingga menyentuh prostat Kibum berkali-kali. Kibum terus mengeluarkan erangan sexynya hingga membuat Siwon semakin bernafsu.

"Ahh,…. Huh… ahh…" erang Kibum terus menerus.

"Keluarkan… errangan ahhh… sexy… mu itu Bummie…" kata Siwon masih sibuk mengerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur mengenjot lubang sempit Kibum yang dengan perlahan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan junior besar dan panjang Siwon.

"Ah… Woonnniiieee… Nikmat… terus…. Disana… lebih ce… pat.." kata Kibum saat junior Siwon terus menyentuh titik tersensitif di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ahh… wooniiee… aku.. tak.. tahan…" erang Kibum saat henda mecapai klimaksnya. Ia masih menikamati permainan Siwon di lubang, junior dan nipplenya. Siwon masih terus menrangsangnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut.

"Kita keluar bersama" kata Siwon yang semakin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya. Junior Siwon semakin cepat keluar masuk ke dalam hole Kibum hingga membuat tubuh Kibum bergelinjang setiap merasakan hentakan kuat Siwon.

"Arrgghhhh…." Erang keduanya saat mereka sampai pada klimak secara bersama-sama. Siwon langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas diatas tubuh Kibum. Keduanya terdiam mengumpulkan nafas yang hampir saja habis.

"Gomawo Bummie… Kamu hebat sekali mala mini" kata Siwon lalu mengecup kening Kibum. Baru juga Siwon hendak mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Kibum namun dengan cepat Kibum menghentikannya. Kini posisi telah berubah, Kibum berada diatas tubuh Siwon dengan junior Siwon yang masih bersarang di dalam hole sempitnya.

"Siapa bilang ini sudah berakhir… Mala mini aku akan buktikan kalau aku juga bisa menjadi liar seperti yang kamu mau" kata Kibum lalu mulai menciumi Siwon dengan liar. Siwon yang awalnya sedikit terkejut mulai menikmati permainan mereka kembali.

Kibum dan Siwon mulai memulai ronde-ronde berikutnya. Siwon cukup kewalahan dengan Kibum yang sangat liar. Sudah lima ronde mereka lakukan tadi ternyata Kibum masih saja bersemangat dan tetap sangat liar. Baru kali ini Siwon melihat Kibum yang seliar ini. Apa mungkin ini efek dari kata-katanya tadi sebelum mereka memulai permainan yang sangat liar ini, pikir Siwon.

Sepuluh ronde dalam enam jam non stop mereka lalui dengan erangan dan desahan-desahan nikamat yang membuat melayang. Siwon benar-benar mencabut kata-katanya yang mengatakan kalau Kibum itu pasif. Karena kenyataannya ternyata Kibum bisa sangat liar seperti malam ini. Biasanya Kibum hanya mau di ajak bermain dua ronde saja setelah di bujuk oleh Siwon. Tapi mala mini Kibum sangup bermain sepuluh ronde dengan dirinya tanpa perlu ia rayu terlebih dahulu. Bahkan Kibum sendiri yang menginginknannya.

Siwon menatap Kibum yang sudah terlelap dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus pipi Kibum sebentar lalu menciumi wajah Kibum berkali-kali. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Kibum yang terlalu lelah dan langsung tertidur. Bahkan ia sampai lupa menyuruh Siwon mengeluatkan juniornya dari dalam tubuh Kibum. Siwon pun tak ingin mengeluarkannya, karena ia senang bisa berada didalam tubuh Kibum.

Sejujurnya ia masih sangat mencintai Kibum. Tadi ia hanya kelepasan berbicara saja saat ia mengatakan putus pada Kibum. Bagaimana pun ia tak pernah membayangkan untuk berpisah dengan namja cantiknya itu. Ia sudah terlalu mencintai Kibum sampai-sampai ia merasa hampa bila Kibum meninggalkannya.

Siwon mulai mencoba menutup matanya dan mulai terlelap dalam tidur bahagiannya sambil memeluk Kibum dengan sangat erat seolah-olah ia takut keesokan harinya ia tak akan melihat Kibum lagi.

^_^ I Still Love U ^_^

Keesokan harinya Kibum mulai terbangun dari mimpinya saat sinar-sinar mentari menerpa wajahnya hingga menggangu tidurnya. Saat ia mebuka matanya, ia bisa melihat wajah Siwon yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya karena Siwon telah memeluknya sejak mereka mulai terlelap hingga di pagi hari posisi mreka pun tak berubah.

"Hyung… bangun" kata Kibum sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon pelan. Dan dengan perlahan Siwon membuka matanya lalu tersenyum melihat Kibum yang sedang menatapnya.

"Pagi Bummie" sapa Siwon sambil mengecup bibir Kibum kilat.

"Pagi juga… cepat bangun dan keluarkan 'itu'mu dari dalam tubuhku. Aku ingin cepat berendam dang menghiangkan rasa lengket yang membuat tak nyaman ini" kata Kibum dingin. Swion ersenyun lalu mulai megeluarkan Juniornya dari dalam hole Kibum.

Setelah itu, Kibum langsung turun dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya meninggalkan Siwon yang masih menatapnya dengan sedikit heran karena sifat dingin Kibum yang kembali tak seperti semalam. Padahal ia berharap Kibum masih seperti semalam sangat liar.

Tak lama Kibum keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang sudah bersih. Siwon menadnagi Kibum dengan sedikit nafsu. Kini Kibum hanya masih mengunakan handuk saja, ia belum mengunakan pakaian sama sekali.

"Hyung cepat mandi sana" suruh Kibum sambil melepar sebuah handuk kering kearah Siwon. Siwon terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kibum. Kibum tak menghiraukan tingkah aneh Siwon itu. Ia mulai mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Tunggu… tadi kamu bilang apa Bummie?" Tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Aku bilang cepat mandi sana" kata Kibum pada Siwon.

"Bukan yang itu… sebelumnya… tadi… kamu manggil aku hyung?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ia memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kibum.

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku seperti itu? kan aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku hyung" kata Siwon.

"Ia aku tahu, tapi itu kan saat kita punya hubungan. Apa hyung lupa, sejak semalam kita sudah tak punya hubungan lagi. bukankan hyung sendiri yang sudah memutuskan aku. Jadi mulai semalam hubungan kita hanya hyung dan dongsaeng saja" kata Kibum.

"A-apa… tapi Bummie itu… aku…"

"Sudahlah hyung… cepat mandi sana. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk mu. Ku tunggu di ruang makan ya" kata Kibum yang langsung menginggalkan Siwon sendiri di dalam kamar.

"Arrggg… Siwon kamu bodoh… pabo… kenapa semalam bisa mengatakan kata-kata itu. lihat Kibum menyangka semua kata-katamu itu benar bukan" sesal Siwon sambil melemparrkan beberapa barang yang ada didepannya.

Dengan cepat ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai ia langsung menemui Kibum dan melai merayu Kibum lagi tapi ternyata Kibum sedikit pun taka mu merubah pikirannya. Jadilah sekarang status mereka adalah mantan kekasih.

^_^ TBC Oke ^_^

Please RnR oke...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Still Love U

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 2 / ?

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Other Cast: Chilla as Dean Choi author ini ff….

Rated: T but Little M.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Siwon memutuskan Kibum hanya karena ia bosan dengan sikap Kibum yang sangat pasif padanya. Kira-kira apa yang akan di lakukan Kibum? Dan Siapakah yang akan merasa menyesal? SiBum, BL, Yaoi, NC, Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

><p><em>Author Pov…<em>

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian putusnya Siwon dan Kibum akibat kebodohan Siwon yang dengan kondisi penuh emosi mengatakan kata putus pada Kibum hanya karena Kibum sering kali bersikap terlalu dingin dan sangat pasif dalam hubungan mereka. Dan kini Siwon merasa benar-benar bersalah telah mengatakan Kibum terlalu pasif setelah Kibum memberikan service terakhir padanya. Sebuah service yang Siwon tak pernah kira bisa Kibum berikan padanya.

Dan dimulailah hari-hari melelahkan Siwon. Ia harus memulai dari awal lagi bila tetap ingin memiliki Kibum. Sudah tiga hari ini ia terus mengejar-ngejar Kibum layaknya seorang fans yang begitu tergila-gila pada idolanya. Kibum yang melihat tingkah Siwon yang berusaha mengejarnya lagi sedikit merasa risih. Karena baginya sekarang Siwon hanya lah Hyung-nya saja bukan kekasihnya lagi seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Bukankah Siwon yang menginginkan semua keadaan ini, keadaan dimana dia dan Siwon tak lagi memiliki sebuah hubungan yang khusus. Tapi yang membuatnya sedikit bingung dan kesal itu ya apa lagi kalau bukan tindakan plin-plan Siwon yang masih menginginkannya menjadi Namjachingu Siwon

Kalau di Tanya apakah Kibum masih mencintai Siwon? Maka Kibum pun sedikit sulit menjawabnya. Yang jelas ia begitu kesal pada Siwon yang seenaknya saja memutuskannya dengan alasan kalau ia terlalu pasif. Dan ia juga kurang suka saat Siwon menbanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan member Super Junior yang lain. Dan hatinya bertambah sakit saat mendengar Siwon mengatakan kalau ia ingin mencoba tidur bersama member yang lain.

Karena itulah tiga hari yang lalu ia berusaha bersikap seliar mungkin dalam melayani Siwon untuk yang terakhir kalinya agar Siwon tahu kalau ia juga bisa bersikap aktif dan sangat liar. Yah walau pun setelah melakukan kegiatan liar itu Kibum jadi tak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama dua hari yang mengakibatkannya hanya bisa terbaring diatas tempat tidur saja. Tapi saat di depan Siwon dia selalu bersikap kalau ia baik-baik saja. Beruntug ia seorang actor yang sangat pintar hingga bisa mengelabui Siwon dengan mudahnya.

Selama tiga hari berturut-turut Siwon terus mendatangi apartementnya setiap pagi. Namun dengan menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya ia selalu menemui Siwon dengan tampang dingin yang tak akan pernah ia lepas dari namja satu itu. Siwon sampai saat ini masih belum tahu kalau Kibum sedikit kesusahan dalam berjalan akibat kegiatan mereka tiga hari yang lalu.

_Kibum Pov…_

Tiga hari sudah aku putus dengan Siwon hyung karena dia tak lagi mencintaiku dan dia juga malah mengatakan kalau aku ini sangat pasif karena itu tiga hari yang lalu aku memberikan service terakhirku dengan sangat memuaskan. Sepuluh ronde dalam waktu hanya enam jam saja dan ku rasa ia cukup puas atas layananku itu. Tapi masalahnya kali ini, aku jadi tak bisa berjalan dengan benar karena rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhku.

Dua hari kemarin ku habiskan waktu hanya berbaring diatas tempat tidur sambil menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri di pinggangku. Aku peranjak dari tempat tidur hanya untuk keadaan-keadaan tertentu saja seperti makan dan hal lainnya. Termasuk membukakan pintu untuk Siwon hyung. Aku sedikit tak mengerti kenapa ia selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali ke apartementku dua hari ini. Dan karena itu lah aku selalu mencoba menahan rasa sakit ini dan berjalan seperti tak merasakan apa pun, padahal rasanya sakit sekali.

Dan hari ini hari ketigaku, rasa sakit itu sudah lumayan menghilang dan aku juga hanya merasa nyeri saja lagi bukan sakit seperti dua hari kemarin. Tapi entah kenapa sejak kemarin aku merasa ada hal yang ku lupakan tapi apa ya?

"Akhh ia… aku ingat sekarang" kataku sambil menepuk jidatku pelan. "Aku lupa meminum pil anti kehamilan yang ku beli dari apotek. Omona… aku harus meminumnya secepatnya, aku tak mau mengandung anak Siwon hyung karena aku ini memiliki rahim" kataku semakin panik. Karena hal itu lah, setiap kali Siwon hyung mengajakku melakukan 'itu' aku selalu memintanya menggunakan kondom. Alsannya ya agar aku tak hamil diluar nikah. Aku mau saja mengandung anaknya, tapi setidaknya ia nikahi aku dulu baru ku berikan ia anak. Tapi sepertinya itu semua tak akan mungkin lagi. Mengingat aku dan Siwon hyung sudah tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi.

Dengan tampang sangat panik aku segera turun dari atas ranjang tempat tadi aku sedang berpikir dengan sangat keras. Aku sedikit meringis merasakan nyeri dipingangku yang ternyata belum hilang sepenuhnya. Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kakiku menuju meja rias yang ada didalam kamarku ini. ku buka satu persatu laci yang ada disana dan mulai membongkar isinya.

"Nggak ada… Nggak ada…" dengan tampang semakin panik aku mulai berfikir sambil menenagkan hati dan pikiranku. "Oke, dimana pil itu. Kenapa nggak ada didalam laci. Ayo Kibum ingat-ingat lagi dimana obatnya" kataku panik.

"Ah ya aku ingat sekarang. Tempat pil itu kan dimain Chilla beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan karena ia menghabur-hamburkan isinya aku jadi membuang semua pil-pil itu ke tong sampah. Dan sekarang aku nggak memiliki satupun dari obat-obat itu" keluhku sambil menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Bisa jadi sperma Siwon hyung akan membuahi ovum dalam rahimku dan aku akan mengandung anaknya. Oh ayolah Kibum pikirkan cara lainnya" kataku terus bergumam tak jelas.

"Ah… Bukankah kata orang kalau meminum banyak minuman bersoda maka kita tak akan hamil. Patut dicoba…." Dan dengan cepat ku langkahkan kakiku dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ke dapur. Sesampainya disana aku langsung membuka kulkas dan mencari minuman bersoda. Dan kalian tahu, ternyata tak ada satu pun minuman bersoda disana.

"Bagus, nggak ada juga" kesaku sambil membanting pintu kulkas dengan sedikit kencang. "Lebih baik aku beli pil saja sekarang. Tapi apotek mana yang jam segini sudah buka. Ini kan baru jam enam pagi. Tapi tak ada salahnya kalau aku mencoba mencarinyakan" dan dengan cepat aku pun segera melangkah ke kamarku.

Brruuukkk….

"Miaw…" namun baru juga aku sampai diruang tamu aku sudah jatuh ke lantai. Tadi aku sedang terburu-buru hingga tak melihat kucingku Chilla yang sedang asik tidur disantai yang lumayan dingin itu. aku terjatuh karena tak sengaja menendangnya tadi. Dan Chilla pun sukses tertendang olehku dan kini aku bisa melihat Chilla tengah menantapku dengan tatapan dingin. Andai saja dia manusia bukan kucing peliharaan ku yang di berikan adikku. Pasti aku sudah dibunuhnya saat ini juga.

"Aduh Chilla mianhae, aku nggak sengaja nendang kamu. Aku lagi buru-buru jadi jangan tatap aku seperti itu oke" kataku pada Chilla. Setelah mengatakan semua itu aku bagkit dari posisi jatuhku sambil meringis pelan. Ternyata kedua sikutku berdarah karena aku terjatuh tadi.

Tapi aku tak mau ambil pusing dulu. Nanti saja mengobatinya, lagian sepertinya hanya luka ringan. Saat ini masih ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu, aku harus mencari apotek yang sudah buka jam segini. Dan dengan cepat aku masuk ke dalam kamar lalu mengabil jaket serta dompet dan kunci mobilku. Setelah itu aku langsung pergi meninggalkan apartementku.

Namun langkahku terhenti saat baru saja membuka pintu apartementku sendiri. Kalian tahu apa yang membuat aku berhenti? Siwon hyung ada didepat pintu apartementku dan baru saja hendak menekan bel apartementku. Kini Siwon hyung sedang menatapku lekat-lekat membuatku sedikit merasa risih.

"Bummie kamu mau kemana dengan masih mengunakan pakaian tidur seperti itu dan lagi pula ini masih pagi chagya" kata Siwon hyung padaku. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau aku masih menggunakan pakaian tudur yang hanya dilapisi oleh jaket tebalku saja untuk mengurangi rasa dingin udara pagi yang sedikit menusuk.

"Ke suatu tempat hyung" jawabku singkat lalu mengunci pintu apartement dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Siwon hyung yang langsung mencegahku. "Aww…" ringisku saat Siwon hyung dengan sedikit kasar mencengkram lenganku tepat dibagian sikuku yang tadi mengeluarkan darah.

"Bummie kamu kenapa?" Tanya Siwon hyung panik saat melihatku kesakitan. "Tanganmu kenapa, coba aku lihat" Siwon hyung pun kemudian membuka jaketku dan melihat luka yang sedikit mengeluarakan darah dari kedua sikuku. Dan dengan seketika wajahnya pun berubah menjadi kahawatir.

"Bummie ini kenapa?" Tanya Siwon hyung.

"Jatuh tadi gara-gara nendang Chilla. Tapi untung aja Chilla nggak apa-apa, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Chilla aku yakin adikku yang sangat cerewet itu pasti akan segera membunuhku" kataku dengan sedikit gelak tawa. Tapi sepertinya candaanku tadi ngga lucu, buktinya Siwon hyung hanya diam saja tak merespon.

"Yack.! Bummie, kenapa malah mikirin Chilla sih. Bukannya mikirin diri sendiri yang sedang terluka. Sudah ayo masuk lagi, aku obati lukamu" kata Siwon hyung yang langsung meraih kunci apartement dari tanganku dan membuka pintu apartementku.

"Nanti saja lah hyung ngobatinya. Aku mau kesuatu tempat dulu" kataku mencegahnya. Namun Siwon hyung malah menarik tanganku masuk kedalam apartementku dan menyuruhku duduk manis disofa ruang tamu sedangkan dirinya sendiri sudah kesana kemari mencari kotak P3K sepertinya.

"Sini ulurkan tanganmu" perintahnya.

"Hyung ngobatinnya nanti saja ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang ada hal penting nih" kataku sabil beranjak berdiri.

"Nggak ada nanti-nanti Bummie. Lukamu bisa jadi infeksi kalau nggak segera diobati" kata Siwon hyung yang sepertinya ia sangat kahawatir sekali pada kondisiku. Tapi menurutku tindakannya ini sungguh kelewatan, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja kok.

"Aduh hyung nanti sajalah" kataku yang langsung pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Namun dengan cepat Siwon hyung menarik lenganku dan mendorongku kearah sofa hingga aku jatuh kesofa dengan posisi terlentang. Dan dengan cepat pula Siwon hyung langsung menindih tubuhku. Ia kini tengah duduk santai dipahaku. Ia juga tak lupa memegang kedua tanganku dan membawa kedua tangaku itu keatas kepalaku. Setelah itu ia mulai mengobati kedua sikuku.

"Sabar sebentar ya Bummie, aku akan mengobatimu dengan hati-hati kok" katanya sambil memberishkan luka disikuku dengan kapas dan alkohol lalu setelah itu ia membubuhkan betadin dilukaku dan memasangkan plester bergamba lucu dikedua sikuku ini. "Nah sudah selesai sekarang" kata Siwon hyung senang.

"Ne, gomawo hyung. Tapi bisakah hyung segera turun dari atas tubuhku, hyung itu berat tahu" kataku tapi bukannya ia turun dari atas tubuhku, ia malah melumat bibirku dengan rakusnya.

"Hemmppp…. Hy… mmmmpppp" Siwon hyung terus melumat bibirku hingga kami berdua ke habisan nafas baru lah ia melematkan lumatannya.

"Ku nggak butuh ucapan terima kasihmu tadi Bummie, yang aku mau itu ciuman dipagi hari seperti tadi" kata Siwon hyung sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearahku tapi aku hanya diam tak merespon apa-apa. Siwon hyung pun segera turun dari atas tubuhku. Aku segera merubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan menatap Siwon hyung.

"Ya sudah Bummie, aku pamit pulang ya" kata Siwon hyung padaku lalu mengecup bibirku kilat. "Bye… Bummie… Bye Chilla…" kata Siwon hyung padaku dan Chilla yang entah sejak kapan ada dibawah kakiku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dikakiku. Siwon hyung pun segera pergi meninggalkan apartementku, baguslah kalau ia segera pergi.

"Chilla…" kataku pada anak kucing berwarna putih pemberian dari adikku ini. Ku angkat tubuh Chilla dengan penuh kasih sayang karena walau bagaimana pun Chilla ini masih anak kucing yang harus diperlakukan dengan sangat lembut.

"Siwon hyung membingungkan ya. Dia sebenarnya datang pagi-pagi kesini untuk apa sih? Masak Cuma mau ngobatin luka disikuku saja" kataku pada Chilla yang hanya diam saja.

_Author Pov…_

"_Aduh… Bummie sayang, Chilla mana tahu si kuda liar itu kesini mau apa. Tapi Chilla cukup senang karena dia segera pergi dari sini. Pasti tadi ia cepat-cepat pergi gara-gara ketakutan liat Chilla"_ kata sang kucing dengan bahasa kucingnya yang tentu saja tak dimengerti oleh Kibum.

"Oh ya Chilla aku kan harus pergi. Chilla kamu sarapan paginya di tunda dulu ya. Aku harus pergi ke apotek nih buat beli pil anti kehamilan. Kamu nggak mau kan punya adik dari kuda liar bertubuh simba itu" kata Kibum sambil meletakkan Chilla diatas sofa tempatnya tadi duduk.

"_Nggak mau… aku nggak mau punya adik dari si kuda liar itu. Oke Bummie sayang aku bakal tahan lapar deh. Tapi kamu pergi cepat cari pil itu, jangan sampai Bummie sayang hamil anak si kuda liar" _Kata Chilla sambil berputar-putar nggak jelas.

"Chilla aku pergi ya" kata Kibum pada Chilla dan Chilla pun menghentikan aksi memusingkannya tadi. Kibum langsung beranjak pergi hendak meninggalkan Chilla. Namun baru tiga langkah ia beranjak dari posisinya tadi ia bisa melihat Siwon yang kembali ke apartementnya.

"Siwon hyung bukannya udah mau pulang ya, kok masih disini sih?" Tanya Kibum heran pada Siwon yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Entah kenapa Kibum merasa tak tenang dengan tatapan itu. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Siwon langsung mendekati Kibum dan mencium Kibum kilat dibibirnya.

"Bummie, Sumpah aku nggak tahan. Dari tadi aku terus memikirkan kamu" kata Siwon hyung sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Kibum.

"Maksud hyung apaan? Nggak tahan apaan sih?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

"Nggak tahan pingin 'itu' sama kamu" kata Siwon yang langsung mengendong tubuh Kibum ala bride style dan membawanya kearah kamar. Kibum yang sadar dengan keinginan Siwon langsung meronta-goronta dalam gendongan Siwon.

"Andwae… Aku nggak mau hyung. Ingat aku ini bukan kekasihmu" kata Kibum histeris.

"Nggak peduli Bummie, yang jelas aku udah nggak tahan pengen 'itu' sama kamu" kata Siwon sambil mengerlinkan matanya kearah Kibum. Setelah sampai didalam kamar Siwon dengan cepat meurunkan tubuh Kibum dan segera mengunci pintu. Dan mulailah terdengar jeritan-jeritan penolakan Kibum yang sangat pilu sampai-sampai membuat Chilla sedikit merinding.

"_Andwae… Bummieku sayang mau diapaiin tuh sama si kuda liar" _Kata Chilla yang langsung mendekati sumber suara menyayat hati alias pintu kamar Kibum.

"Andwae hyung jangan dibuka….. ahhh… Hyung…." Terdengar suara Kibum yang menolak perlakuan Siwon saat namja tampan itu mulai membuka bajunya.

"Tenang Bummie, kamu pasti akan menikmatinya seperti biasanya" kata Siwon dengan nada santainya.

"Andwae… Nggak mau hyung… ahhh… ahhhh…" erangan Kibum mulai terdengar hingga keluar kamar.

"_Yack.! Kuda liar apa yang kamu lakukan. Cepat keluar dari dalam, jangan sentuh Bummieku tersayang" _kata Chilla yang tengah berusaha membuka pintu kamar Kibum dengan cara mencakar-carak pintu itu. _"Buka pintunya… Bummie sayang tunggu, Chilla pasti bisa nolongin Bummie sayang" _kata Chilla masih terus dengan kegiatannya yang sangat percuma itu.

"Hyung… jangan.. ahhh… ahh…" erangan Kibum semakin terdengar membuat Chilla semakin panic.

"Sabar Bummie, sakitnya nggak akan lama kok" kata Siwon yang menenagkan Kibum.

"Hyung.. ahh… jang… ARRGGGHHHH….. Sakit hyung.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." tangisan Kibum mulai terdengar. Entah apa yang saat ini sedang Siwon lakukan pada Kibum didalam sana hingga membuat Kibum berteriak kencang dan mulai terisak membuat semua yang mendengarnya pasti tetegun dan berkata Kasihan Bummie. Sama seperti yang Chilla katakan saat ini.

"_Andwae…. Bummieku kamu di apakan sama si kuda liar, sampai-sampai kamu menangis separti itu sambil berteriak kesakitan. Yah, walap pun harus ku akui sekarang ia mulai mendesah nikmat. Oh ayolah kuda liar jangan bilang kalau kalian melakukan 'itu' lagi. hey, bisa-bisa Bummie nggak bisa jalan lagi. kuda liar mainnya jangan kasar-kasar kasihan Bummieku tersayang" _kata Chilla mulai panik.

"Si… Siwon…ahhh.. hyung… ber… henti… ahhh… uhhh…." Erang Kibum nikmat.

"Nanti tunggu aku terpuaskan baru kita berhenti ya Bummie" kata Siwon tegas. Dan semakin kencang pula erangan yang dikeluarkan Kibum.

"Ahhh… ahhh,,… hentikan hyung… uuhhhh…." Erang Kibum semakin jelas terdengar.

"_Hey… Hey.. Kuda liar, Bummie bilang berhenti ya berhenti. Kenapa masih diteruskan sih" _kasal Chilla diluar pintu kamar masih dalam posisi menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan miris._ "Oke… sepertinya aku harus turun tangan. Bersiaplah kuda liar, aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu" _kata Chilla sambil bersiap-siap mengambil ancang-ancang hendak mendobrak pintu dengan tubuh kecilnya.

Bbrruuuukkkkk

Chilla pun pingsan ditempat akibat benturan dikepalanya dengan pintu kamar sering dengan erangan panjang Kibum yang menandakan kalau ia telah sampai pada punca permainan. Tapi erangan dan desahan masih terdengar dari dalam sana yang memandakan permainan masih berlanjut.

_Beberapa jam kemudian didalam kamar Kibum…._

Kini kibum tengah terbaring temas diatas tempat tidur dengan tubuh penuh dengan Kissmark ciptaan Siwon tadi. Selai itu, tubuhnya pun penuh dengan keringat yang bercampur dengan sperma miliknya sendiri serta milik Siwon yang keluar begitu banyak dari dalam lubangnya. Ia tak ingat sudah berapa kali Siwon mengeluarkan spermanya didalam tubuhnya dan sudah berapa ronde permainan yang telah mereka lakukan. Yang jelas Kibum tahu kalau barusan mereka bermain lebih dari sepuluh ronde.

Lain Kibum lain pula Siwon. Kini Siwon tengah tersenyum senang sambil mengenakan pakaiannya disamping tempat tidur dimana Kibum tengah berbaring lemas dengan tubuh polosnya yang hanya tertutupi oleh selimut sebatas pinggang saja.

"Chagya, mianhae ya aku menyudahi permianna kita. Tadi aku ditelephone Leeteuk hyung soalnya kami masih ada job. Karena itu, Leeteuk hyung memintaku segera ketempat kerja. Aish, andai saja hari ini aku libur. Pasti kita bisa bermain sepuasnya hingga berjam-jam lebih lama dari ini" kata Siwon yang duduk ditepi tempat tidur dengan sudah mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya lengkap. Ia membelai pipi Kibum dengan sangat mesra. Kibum yang masih lemas hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua perlakuan Siwon padanya.

"Sudah ya Bummie Honey, aku pergi dulu sebelum hyung dan para dongsaeng marah-marah karena aku terlambat sampai ditempat kerja" kata Siwon yang langsung mengecup bibir dan kening Kibum. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terbaring lemah. Saat Siwon membuka pintu kamar ia sedikit heran melihat Chilla yang tertidur didepan kamar. Namun ia tak mengamil pusing hal itu, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan apartement Kibum dengan perasaan hati yang sangat bahagia karena baru saja mendapat jatah dari Kibum.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Siwon Chilla pun terbangun dari pingsannya yang tadi dikira Siwon ia tengah tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

"_Euh… sakit… kepalaku benjol nggak ya? Jangan benjol dong tar aku nggak kawaii lagi… (Sejak kapan si Chilla bisa bahasa jepang? ==a)" _kata Chilla sambil mengaruk-garukan tangan kanannya kekepalanya sendiri. _"Eh, Bummie sayang kira-kira gimana ya?" _Chilla pun mulai ingat pada sang majikan tercinta. Dengan cepat ia langsung melesat masuk kedalam kamar Kibum dan menemukan Kibum yang terbaring lemah dengan hanya berbalut selimut tebal sebatas pinggang saja. Chilla pun bisa melihat bercak-bercak merah di tubuh bagian atas Kibum yang terbuka. Dan Chilla sangat yakin semua itu pasti ulah si kuda liar.

"_Andwae.. kuda liar apa yang kamu lakukan pada Bummieku tersayang"_ kesal Chilla sambil mondar-mandir nggak jelas disamping tempat tidur Kibum membuat sang majikan sedikit binggung.

"Uh… dasar kuda liar, kalau udah main liar banget sih. Aku yakin pasti selama seminggu aku nggak bisa jalan deh. Rasa sakit yang kemarin aja masih belum hilang semua. Eh ini malah ditambah lagi" kata Kibum dengan suara lemahnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pasrah hamil anak Siwon hyung. Karena sampai saat ini aku belum meminum pil itu. Yang ada aku malah menambah jumlah sperma Siwon hyung yang masuk dalam tubuhku" keluh Kibum lagi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"ANDWAE… AKU NGGAK MAU HAMIL…" teriak Kibum histeris membuat Chilla yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget.

"_Andwae… Chilla nggak mau punya adek dari kuda liar…" _Chilla pun mulai ikut-ikutan histeris dan mondar-mandir dengan nggak jelas pula didalam kamar Kibum. Kini keadaan Kucing dan majikan itu sama saja. Sama-sama panik tak ingin bertambahnya jumlah orang dalam keluarga kecil mereka.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again… ^_^<p>

Yang baca Please tinggalkan jejak berupa comment kalian.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I Still Love U

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 3 / 3

Main Cast: Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum.

Rated: T+ hampir M.

Genre: Romance.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: akhirnya Siwon tahu apa alasan Kibum tak mau kembali padanya. Tapi dia masih tetap ingin bersama dengan namja cantik tadi, apa yang akan Siwon lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati Kibum lagi?

* * *

><p>*** Chap 3 ***<p>

_Siwon Pov…_

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan perlahan dijalanan kota seoul yang tampak lengang. Sekarang masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi, dan aku sudah berkeliaraan di luar dorm. Tempat tujuanku saat ini dalah apartement nae chagiya, Kim Kibum. Seharusnya sih mantan kekasihku bukan kekasihku lagi. itu semua karena dua minggu yang lalu aku meminta putus pada Kibum dan Kibum pun memutuskanku setelah ia memberikan service terhebatnya. Tapi aku cukup menyesal meminta putus pada namja cantik itu. Ternyata setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, aku masih sangat mencintai kibum walau pun ia sering sekali mendiamkan aku. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa mengenyahkannya dari hati dan pikiranku.

Aku begitu merindukan Kibum, seminggu ini kami tak pernah bertemu karena aku harus ke China bersama semua member Super Junior M. Dan selama seminggu ini aku dan kibum pun tak pernah saling bertukar kabar lagi. Setiap ku telephon Kibum tak pernah mengangkat telphonnya. Setiap ku kirimi ia pesan, dia juga nggak membalasnya. Akkkhhh…. Kibum kamu benar-benar membuat aku frustasi level tinggi.

Tak lama mobil yang ku kendarai pun sampai di depan bangunan apartement Kibum. Setelah memarkirkan mobilku dengan aman aku langsung keluar dari mobilku dan berjalan menuju apartement Kibum. Hatiku berdetak dengan cukup kencang saat aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartement kekasihku ini. Aku langsung membuka pintu di depanku dengan kunci yang pernah diberikan Kibum padaku. Beruntung kunci ini belum diminta kembali oleh Kibum.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan masuk ke depan apartement yang sangat ku kenali ini. disinilah kisah cinta aku dan Kibum bersemi dan di sini pula kisah cinta kami berakhir. Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan, aku belum menemukan sosok kekasihku itu. mungkin dia ada di dalam kamar, jadi dengan cepat aku pun menuju kamar Kibum yang sering menjadi saksi perbuatan bejat kami berdua. Sesampainya di dalam kamar aku tak menemukan sosok Kibum disana. Hanya ada Chilla yang tengah asik tertidur di sudut tempat tidur. Kibum dimana ya?

"Chilla, Umma-mu dimana eoh?" tanyaku pada anak Kucing berbulu putih yang pernah diberikan adik Kibum pada kekasihku itu. Tampak Chilla merasa tergangu dengan kegiatanku yang mengelus bulu lembutnya. Dia mengeliat pelan dan kembeli tertidur. Dasar binatang malas, kataku sambil terkekeh pelan. Aku aneh ya bertanya pada kucing seperti tadi.

Kira-kira Kibum dimana ya, tadi aku cari di luar atau di dapur dia tak ada dan sekarang di dalam kamar pun dia tak ada juga. Sepertinya dia sedang mandi atau apalah itu karena aku bisa mendengar suara berisik yang sedikit samar dari dalam kamar mandi. Biarlah Kibum menyelesaikan mandinya dulu, dan selama itu aku akan menunggunya. Aku pun akhirnya merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur disamping Chilla.

"Arrgghhh…" sebuah suara teriakan dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar, itu jelas suara Kibum. Tapi kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu. jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan Kibum di dalam sana. Dengan perasaan sangat kahawatir akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari atas tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat tadi langsung ku dobrak begitu saja. Aku benar-benar menghawatirkan Kibum jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku melakukan semua itu tadi.

"Bummie… Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku saat aku sukses masuk ke depan kamar mandi.

*** I Still Love U ***

_Author Pov…_

Kibum duduk diatas toilet dengan mata yang di pejamkan rapat-rapat. Ditangan Kanannya terdapat sebuah benda yang sejak tadi taut-takut untuk ditatapnya. Sudah setengah jam dia berada di dalam kamar mandi tadi dan sudah selama itu pula dia masih galau antara ingin melihat hasil dari benda yang tadi ada ditangannya atau tidak, dia takut benda tadi memberikan hasil yang tidak diharapkannya.

Berkali-kali Kibum menghela nafas dengan sangat berat. Ingin sekali dia melihat hasil dari benda ditangannya yang tak lain adalah Test Pack. Ini sudah Test Pack ke tujuh yang di gunakannya sejak kemarin, dan dia sangat takut kalau-kalau Test Pack tadi menunjukan hasil yang sama seperti enam buah Test Pack yang dia gunakan sebelumnya. Tapi dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk melihat hasil Test Pack ketujuhnya. Dengan perlahan Kibum membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Test Pack tadi.

"Arrgghhh…" teriak Kibum kencang saat tahu hasil dari Test pack tadi.

Brrraaakkk… pintu kamar mandi tempat Kibum berada di dobrak dari luar oleh Siwon dan hal itu cukup membuat Kibum terkejut akibatnya Test Pack yang tadi digunakannya jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Siwon menatap Kibum dengan tatapan kahawatir dan Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan kesal karena namja tampan tadi sukses membuatnya terkejut.

"Bummie… Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Siwon kahawatir, dengan cepat Siwon mendekati Kibum dan memeriksa keadaan tubuh Kibum yang ternyata dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kibum memandang Siwon kesal tapi tatapan kesalnya berubah menjadi panik saat melihat Test Pack yang tadi di pegangnya tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kaki Siwon.

"A… Aku nggak apa-apa kok Hyung" kata Kibum gugup. Kibum berusaha menyembunyikan Test Pack tadi dengan cara menginjaknya sebelum Siwon melihat benda tadi. Sesaat Kibum merasa lega tapi dia kembali panik saat melihat enam Test Pack lainnya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas wastafel yang berada dibelakang Siwon.

"Kalau kamu nggak apa-apa kenapa tadi berteriak?" Tanya Siwon yang masih tampak kahawatir.

"Itu… Itu… Bukan apa-apa kok Hyung. Hyung kenapa ada disini, lebih baik hyung sekarang keluar dari dalam sini" kata Kibum yang langsung menyeret Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dan kamarnya.

"Bummie" panggil Siwon, Kibum pun berhenti menyeret Kibum saat keduanya sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung ada disini sih sepagi ini" Tanya Kibum kesal.

"Aku kemari karena ingin bertemuu dengan kamu Bummie, kita kan sudah tak bertemu selama seminggu ini. Dan selama itu pula kita tak saling bertukar kabar, kamu nggak mau mengangkat telephone dariku dan juga membalas semua pesan-pesanku. Aku merindukan kamu tahu" kata Siwon apa adanya.

"Hyung sudah melihatku bukan, kalau begitu sekarang pergi dari apartementku" kesal Kibum yang kembali menarik Siwon keluar dari apartementnya. Kibum pun segera masuk ke depan apartementnya lagi dan menguncinya, dia meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja di luar apartement. Siwon tak bisa masuk lagi ke depan apartement Kibum sekarang karena tadi Kibum sempat mengambil kunci yang dipegangnya. Jadilah sekarang Siwon mengedor-gedor pintu apartement Kibum.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju ruang tamu, di jatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa yang ada disana. Kibum menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, diusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia pun kembali teringat dengan ketujuh Test Pack-nya tadi. Akhirnya Kibum pun memutuskan mengamankan benda tadi agar tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Awalnya dia ingin membuang benda tadi tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Kibum memutuskan untuk menyimpan benda tadi di dalam laci meja riasnya, dia sedikit berharap benda itu tak akan di ketahui oleh orang lain.

Setelahnya Kibum kembali keluar dari dalam kamar niatnya sih hendak membuat sarapan pagi untuknya tapi semua itu tak dilakukannya ketika mendengar teriakan dan gedoran pintu. Siapa lagi pembuat ulah tadi kecuali Siwon. Kibum pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal menuju pintu. Di bukanya pintu tadi dan dipandanginya Siwon dengan kesal.

"Hyung mau apa lagi sih teriak-teriak di luar, bisa di marahin tetangga sebelah nanti" kata Kibum kesal. Bukannya membalas kata-kata Kibum, Siwon malah masuk begitu saja ke depan apartement Kibum lagi tanpa permisi.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan kamu" kata Siwon tampak serius.

"Mau bicara apa lagi sih hyung, cepat katakan jangan membuang-buang waktuku dengan percuma" kata Kibum.

"Bummie, mianhae… aku tahu aku salah tapi please aku mohon kembalilah padaku" Pinta Siwon dengan tulus.

"Hyung Cuma mau mengatakan itu? jawabanku tetap sama Hyung, aku nggak mau kembali sama hyung lagi. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir hyung" kata Kibum.

"Bummie please… kamu jangan seperti ini dong. aku mohon kembalilah padaku, aku tahu kamu masih mencintaiku sama seperti aku yang masih mencintai kamu" rayu Siwon.

"Nggak ada alasan lagi untuk aku kembali pada hyung, jadi jangan berharap lagi" kata Kibum dingin.

"Kibum, please jangan bersikap seperti ini. Aku merasa sangat tersakiti dengan sikap kamu yang seperti ini" kata Siwon sedih.

"Hyung bilang hyung tersakiti? Apa hyung tak pernah berpikir aku juga tersakiti? Aku jauh merasa lebih tersakiti hyung" marah Kibum dengan nada suara sedikit membentak, Siwon di buat diam. Dia tak menyangka Kibum akan berkata seperti itu padanya. "Apa selama ini hyung pernah mengira-ngira apa yang aku pikirkan dan apa yang aku takutkan? Nggak kan hyung. Nggak pernah.! Yang hyung pikirkan semua menyangkut perasaan hyung, sedikit pun hyung tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku" kata Kibum membuat Siwon terdiam.

"Selama ini hyung selalu menuntut aku melakukan semua yang hyung mau tanpa memikirkan perasaan takutku. Aku selalu melayani hyung, memuaskan hyung, aku selalu mendesah nikmat dibawah hyung, menyerukan nama hyung saat mencapai kenikmatan tertinggi. Padahal aslinya aku takut hyung, aku takut.!" Seru Kibum, Siwon masih terdiam sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku takut hyung meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku juga takut hamil hyung, karena itu lah setiap kita berhubungan aku selalu meminta hyung mengenakan pengaman. Bukan aku tak mau mengandung anak hyung, aku mau hyung. Sangat mau malah. Tapi aku selalu merasa takut, takut hyung campakan. Dan semua itu terjadi hyung. Hyung mencampakanku disaat hyung sudah bosan dengan aku. Padahal semua yang aku miliki sudah ku berikan pada hyung" kata Kibum setengah berteriak, air mata membanjiri mata indahnya.

"Bu… Bummie, mianhae… aku… aku tak pernah tahu akan hal itu maaf… maafkan aku.." sesal Siwon.

"Sudahlah hyung, semua sudah berakhir" kata Kibum yang langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon keluar dari apartementnya lagi. Kibum pun kembali mengunci pintu apartementnya rapat-rapat dan Siwon masih tetap mengedor pintu tadi dari luar. Kibum menangis, ia bersandar pada pintu. Di cobanya meredam suara tangisan tadi dengan susah payah tapi tetap saja suara itu semakin keras terdengar. Tubuhnya merosot dan terjatuh begitu saja, hatinya sakit. Sakit karena rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar pada Siwon. Sakit karena Siwon mencampakanya begitu saja dan memintanya kembali dengan seenak hati tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Kibum meremas dada dan perutnya dengan cukup keras mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit dari cinta yang dia rasakan.

*** I Still Love U ***

_Author Pov…_

Seminggu berlalu dari kejadian menyakitkan yang terjadi antara Siwon dan kibum. Dan selama itu pula Kibum selalu menghindari Siwon. Kibum tak pernah membukakan pintu apartementnya saat Siwon datang, dia juga tak mengangkat atau pun membalas pesan-pesan dari Siwon. Dan setiap kali Siwon berusaha mencarinya, Kibum pasti terus berusaha menghindarinya. Seperti saat ini.

Kini Kibum tengah berada di lokasi syuttingnya dan disana juga ada Siwon yang terus mengawasi Kibum dari dalam mobilnya. Kibum tahu Siwon ada disana dan tengah menatap pada dirinya tapi tak sedikit pun Kibum berniat mendekati Siwon. Bahkan Kibum tak menatap Siwon saat namja tampan tadi sengaja keluar dari dalam mobil. Kibum pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat tatapan mata keduanya tak sengaja bertemu.

"Kibum oppa, bukankah itu Siwon oppa?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang sejak tadi sibuk membenarkan riasan diwajah Kibum.

"Ne, itu dia" jawab Kibum singkat.

"Oppa tak mau menemuinya dahulu?" Tanya yeoja tadi, Kibum pun mengelengkan wajahnya pelan. "Mau nanti saja ya sekalian?" Tanya yeoja tadi lagi, Kibum tak membalas hanya sebuah senyuman yang Kibum berikan pada yeoja tadi.

"Oppa, sudah selesai. Kita mulai syuttingnya lagi ya" kata yeoja tadi pada Kibum. Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan langsung beranjak menuju lokasi pengambilan gambar. Tapi ditengah jalan diba-tiba saja Kibum merasa pusing di kepalanya. Kibum memegangi kepalanya dengan erat. Rasa pusing tadi pun semakin menjadi dan perlahan membuat kesadaranya menghilang. Akhirnya Kibum pun jatuh pingsan.

Siwon yang sejak tadi menatap Kibum sambil bersadar di mobilnya langsung berlari mendekati Kibum saat dia melihat namja cantik yang sangat di cintainya tadi jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Siwon langsung memleluk tubuh tak sadar Kibum dan sedikit menguncanggkanya. Suasana di lokasi Syutting itu pun mendadak menjadi ricuh karena Kibum yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Bummie… kamu kenapa? Bummie bangun… " pinta Siwon sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kibum tapi tetap saja Kibum tak merespon dan itu membuat Siwon sangat kahawatir. Tanpa pikir panjang Siwon pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Kibum dan memasukannya ke dalam mobilnya sendiri. Siwon akhirnya membawa Kibum ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Kibum langsung ditangani oleh seorang dokter yeoja. Siwon sangat kahawatir melihat Kibum yang tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan diri. Dia berharap tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kibum. Dia tak mau namja yang sangat di cintainya itu kenapa-kenapa.

*** I Still Love U ***

Dua jam berlalu, Kibum pun akhirnya menunjukan tanda-tanda mulai sadar dan itu membuat Siwon merasa sedikit lega. Sejak tadi Siwon menungui Kibum dengan tenang disamping Kibum sambil mengengam tangan Kibum erat-erat. Untung saja kondisi Kibum tak begitu buruk hanya sekedar anemia ringan dan terlalu lelah di tambah lagi dengan banyaknya pikiran.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga" kata Siwon yang membantu Kibum untuk duduk.

"Aku ada dimana?" Tanya Kibum sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kamu ada di rumah sakit, tadi kamu pingsan saat di berada dilokasi syutting" kata Siwon dengan nada yang lembut. "Aku yang sudah membawamu kemari" tambah Siwon lagi.

"Gomawo sudah membawaku kesini" kata Kibum yang berusaha turun dari atas ranjang.

"Kamu mau kemana, beristirahatlah dulu" suruh Siwon tapi Kibum tetap memaksa pergi.

"Bummie" panggil Siwon, Kibum tak menghiraukannya. Dia tetap melangkah dengan santai keluar dari ruang rawatnya tadi. "Kenapa.! Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau kamu hamil?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba. Kibum pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Itu bukan urusan hyung" jawab Kibum ketus dan kembali meninggalkan Siwon yang diam matung ditematnya.

"Jelas itu urusanku kalau kenyataanya bayi yang ada di dalam rahimmu itu anakku" kata Siwon sambil mendekati Kibum.

"Sudah aku bilang, semua itu bukan urusan hyung. Hyung urusi saja masalah hyung sendiri, jangan ikut campur dengan kehidupanku lagi" kata Kibum yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon tak diam begitu saja, dia langsung mengejar Kibum yang berusaha berjalan menjauhinya menuju tempat pembayaran.

Kibum berniat membayar semua biaya rumah sakitnya tapi ternyata semua biaya tadi sudah dibayar oleh Siwon. Kibum pun langsung menghampiri Siwon, dia berniat menanyakan semua biaya rumah sakitnya. Dia tak mau punya hutang pada namja yang pernah singah dan masih tetap ada di dalam hatinya kini.

"Berapa?" Tanya Kibum sambil berdiri di depan Siwon. Siwon tahu apa maksud Kibum.

"Bummie.." ucap Siwon lemah.

"Aku Tanya berapa hyung, berapa biaya rumah sakitku?" Tanya Kibum ulang, tapi Siwon tak menjawab dan itu membuat Kibum kesal. Kibum pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

"Bummie tunggu" panggil Siwon sambil mengejar Kibum. Kibum pura-pura tak mendengar, dia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan rumah sakit. "Bummie, please dengerin aku dulu" pinta Siwon sambil mencengkram tangan Kibum agar namja cantik tadi tak pergi menghindarinya lagi.

"Lepaskan" kata Kibum sambil menarik paksa tangannya dari cengkraman Siwon.

"Bummie, aku mau kita bicara dulu" pinta Siwon.

"Tak ada yang harus di bicarakan lagi hyung" kata Kibum ketus dan kembali meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon tak berdiam diri, dia mencegah Kibum lagi. Kibum berontak saat dengan paksa Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ketempat mobil Siwon berada. Siwon memasukan Kibum dengan sedikit paksa ke depan mobilnya. Kibum dimasukan ke bangku penumpang yang berada dibelakang bangku kemudi.

Dengan cepat Siwon ikut masuk ke depan mobil tadi. Dijalankannya mobil tadi dengan santai. Kibum yang tak suka diperlakukan seperti tadi pun meminta Siwon menghentikan mobilnya dan menurunkannya ditengah jalan. Tapi Siwon tak mau, dia dengan tenang masih mengendarai mobilnya dan tak menghiraukan teriakan kemarahan Kibum pada dirinya.

"Hyung berhenti, aku bilang hentikan mobil ini sekarang juga kalau tidak aku akan loncat sekarang juga" ancam Kibum. Kibum mulai panik saat melihat mobil yang dikemudikan Siwon mengarah keluar dari kawasan kota Seoul.

"Coba saja kalau bisa" jawab Siwon santai. Kibum pun mencoba membuka pintu dengan percuma karena pintu mobil tadi sudah dikunci oleh Siwon dan dia tak akan bisa membukanya.

"Hyung berhenti" pinta Kibum sambil manarik-narik baju Siwon.

"Kibum diam, kita bisa kecelakaan kalau kamu tak bisa diam juga" kata Siwon sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Kibum yang mencengkram lengannya.

"HYUNG BERHENTI.!" Teriak Kibum, Siwon pun akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan. Hujan mulai turun dengan perlahan diluar sana. "Aku benci sama hyung" kata Kibum akhirnya.

"Please Kibum, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan kedua, kita mulai semua dari awal. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan kehamilanmu itu dan aku akan segera menikahimu juga" kata Siwon sambil menatap wajah Kibum yang tampak sangat marah padanya.

"Aku nggak butuh pertanggung jawaban dari hyung, aku benci sama hyung" kata Kibum ketus.

"Kibum, aku mohon maafkan aku" pinta Siwon dengan tulus.

"Nggak akan, aku membenci hyung" kata Kibum.

"Kibum, maafkan aku" pinta Siwon dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Disentuhnya tangan Kibum namun dengan cepat Kibum menepis tangan Siwon.

"Aku benci sama hyung… Aku benci hyung… Aku benci.!" Kata Kibum tegas membuat hati Siwon cukup hancur berkeping-keping.

"Baik, kalau kamu nggak mau maafin aku lebih baik kita mati bertiga" kata Siwon yang langsung menyalakan mobilnya lagi. Kibum sangat takut saat Siwon mengendari mobil yang mereka tumpangi dengan kecepatan yang diluar batas, Kibum takut mobil mereka menabrak atau apalah itu apa lagi jalanan sedang licin karena hujan yang menetes dengan sangat deras.

"Hyung pelankan mobilnya, aku takut" pinta Kibum sambil meremas lengan kanan Siwon. Tampak dia sangat takut sampai-sampai tanpa sadar dia meneteskan air mata tapi Siwon dengan santainya malah menambah kecepatan mobil yang mereka tumpangi. "HYUNG BERHENTI, AKU TAKUT" teriak Kibum, tapi semakin Kibum meminta Siwon malah semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Hyung Hiks… Berhenti aku mohon Hiks… Hiks…" pinta Kibum untuk yang kesekian kalinya tapi Siwon tetap menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dikatakan wajar lagi. "Baik.! Baik hyung, aku mau kembali pada hyung Hiks.. Hiks…" kata Kibum akhirnya dengan wajah yang tertutupi air matanya sendiri. Siwon masih saja menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecang.

"HYUNG BERHENTI.! AKU CINTA SAMA HYUNG.! AKU NGGAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MEMBENCI HYUNG.! Hyung aku mohon berhenti" pinta Kibum yang sudah tampak pasrah. Saat mendengar Kibum mengatakan cinta padanya, Siwon pun akhirnya memperlambat kecepatan mobilnya sampai benar-benar berhenti.

"Ulangi lagi kata-katamu tadi" pinta Siwon tanpa memandang Kibum yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Aku cinta sama hyung, aku nggak akan pernah bisa membenci hyung" ulang Kibum dengan nada terisaknya. Siwon tersenyum senang mendengar pengakuan Kibum tadi. Dengan cepat Siwon berpindah tempat dan menerjang Kibum. Siwon menghadiahi bibir manis Kibum dengan sebuah lumatan penuh cinta. Kibum pun membalas lumatan Siwon pada bibirnya.

"Kibum maafkan aku" pinta Siwon saat dia mengakhiri ciumannya, Kibum pun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Siwon dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Siwon. "Menikahlah denganku, kita mulai semua dari awal bertiga" pinta Siwon lagi.

"Ne, hyung aku mau" kata Kibum senang.

"Saranghae Bummie" kata Siwon tulus.

"Nado Wonnie" jawab Kibum. Siwon tersenyum dan kembali melumat bibir Kibum.

Entah sejak kapan kini posisi Siwon sudah menindih Kibum. Mereka berdua melakukan semuanya dengan perasaan bahagia. Keduanya saling menyatu, melebur dalam indahnya kebahagiaan. Belum pernah Kibum atau pun Siwon melakukan hubungan dengan perasaan seperti sekarang. Mereka tak perduli dengan tempat yang sangat sempit, mereka juga tak perduli dengan hujan yang terlalu deras diluar sana. Yang mereka perduli hanya perasaan bahagia yang mereka rasakan.

Kibum terus tersenyum menerima semua yang Siwon berikan dan Siwon pun memberikan semuanya dengan senyuman kebahagiaan. Keduanya saling menyebut nama kekasih masing-masing. Siwon mengecupi bibir Kibum berkali-kali hingga Kibum lelah dan mulai memejamkan matanya, dia tertidur. Siwon mengenakan pakaian mereka berdua lagi dan kembali mencari tempat yang cocok untuk menginap selama semalam ini. Siwon tersenyum bahagia melihat sosok malaikat cantiknya tertidur dengan damai di belakangnya. Dia sangat behagia karena bisa kembali pada namja cantiknya tadi dan memulai semua dari awal lagi.

*** The End ***


End file.
